EP1977169B1 discloses a combination of a fixing element with a support element in which the fixing element comprises a spring and is made up of a substantially planar and linear resilient element, the first end of which is free while the second end is constrained to the support element. The linear arrangement of the spring exhibits the disadvantage of reducing the compression force which the spring is capable of exerting against the structural element in the installed configuration of the hob. This reduced compression force does not effectively prevent the installed hob from lifting from the contact surface of the worktop, which results in infiltration of liquids accidentally spilled on the worktop or used for example during cleaning of the worktop. Moreover, the elongate arrangement of the spring means that the constrained end thereof must be fixed at a level sufficiently below the surface of the worktop to enable the spring to engage effectively and exert its resilient action. This type of limitation entails modifications to the structure of the hobs, especially for those which are of a thinner design, if it is to be possible to use the same fixing element with a variety of models of hob. Furthermore, unlatching of the spring from the wall of the cut surface in the worktop with which the latter is engaged may only be effected from beneath the installed hob. As a consequence, in the event of repair or maintenance of the hob, anything located beneath it (for example an oven built into the same cabinet or drawers) must be removed to provide access.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,108 discloses a combination of a support element and a fixing element in which the fixing element is engaged beneath the support element and the installed hob is held in place in the worktop by means of a tie rod which is screwed in under the worktop. Said solution is highly complex and difficult to adapt to the various depths of hobs and work surfaces which are currently distributed commercially.
Finally, GB2241980A discloses a combination of a fixing element and a support element according to the preamble of the main claim. The fixing element described therein is a resilient element removably fixed to a profile of the hob structure by welding, riveting or by means of screws, so making the solution costly in terms of assembly. Said solution provides a V-shaped resilient element in which one end is constrained and the second is free. A tab-like surface extends from the latter in a substantially orthogonal direction for the purpose of creating a surface which engages with the lower edge of the worktop with the aim of providing resistance to lifting of the hob installed in the worktop.
Said known solution cannot be adapted to the various depths of worktop into which a hob may be installed. It is thus not a “universal” solution. Furthermore, for this hob too, unlatching of the fixing means may only be effected by working from the underside of the worktop.